


Bulletproof

by missgnutmeg



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, Concurrent With Canon Events, Friends With Benefits, Loki Does Who He Wants, M/M, Magic and Madness, Oral Sex, Partial Mind Control, Steve is Lonely and Sad, loki is lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgnutmeg/pseuds/missgnutmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week before the events of the forming of the Avengers, and a week after his thawing, Steve meets an incredible man who isn't even hurt after being hit by a bus. They develop a strange relationship before he vanishes.</p><p>Only to reappear as S.H.I.E.L.D.'s number one enemy.</p><p>Events are concurrent with the Avengers movie, just presented from Steve's point of view. No movie events are changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anachronism

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been occupying my brain and pushing out everything else I've been trying to write, so why not get it out of the way? I'm afraid this is going to be a sad one, so be thee fairly warned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets Loki when Loki is hit by a bus but left unhurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fic that is distracting me from everything. Something about hitting Loki with a bus is just so satisfying...

> Why can't I feel?  
>  Sadness walks around me  
>  Why can't I feel?  
>  All the terrible things that I see  
>  Why can't I feel?  
>  How beautiful it's supposed to be,  
>  To me?

'It's Not Me' – Hawksley Workman

 

### 

 

70 years.

It's such a strange number to try and digest. It's nearly meaningless. May as well be 700 for all the familiarity left in the world.

Nothing is the same, nothing but Steve, that is. They tell him he's almost 100 now? He hasn't celebrated 30 birthdays. He looks out the window and wonders if he'll ever be able to understand this new world, if he'll ever fit in. Will he live like he's 100? Or like the young man he looks to be?

 

###

 

Loki steps cautiously onto the hard ground and the portal behind him disappears. He doubts he'll have the energy to make this trip again for some time, and definitely not enough to stay long. He knows once his energy runs out he'll be pulled back _there_ , to them. Unless he can find an escape here.

First things first, Loki must ascertain where exactly _here_ is. It seems to be some sort of large green space, with many tall structures surrounding the borders. Judging from the flora and architectural style, he's willing to assume he's made it to Midgard as hoped.

He starts walking, slowly, his mind distracted as he tries to decide on a plan. He's barely attention to where he's walking.

 

###

 

Steve leaves his apartment at a brisk walk. He's carrying a satchel containing a sketchpad, pencils, and a bottle of water. Dawn is just breaking and he hopes to do a few drawings of central park by the early morning light. 

Arriving by the eastern entrance, Steve is about to head in when he hears the sound of break squealing. He turns in the direction of the noise just in time to see a young man flung forward from the front of the bus. Steve runs over at full speed, kneeling beside the man to check his condition.

Loki blinks and looks up. At first he thinks it's Thor above him, but as the fog clears from his vision he quickly sees the blonde hair is short and amber instead of gold. And while the eyes are in fact blue, they say ocean instead of sky and are surrounded by the longest lashes Loki's ever seen. In short, the stranger is gorgeous. Loki swallows and shakes his head. Surely he's been hit a lot harder than he'd thought?

“Jeez, you're not even scratched.” The man's voice is every bit as lovely as he is.

Loki slowly sits up, a hand to his head. “I am a god. Your petty Midgardian devices cannot harm me.”

A blonde eyebrow goes up. Thoughts flash quickly through the blue eyes and a decision is made. “Whatever you are, let's get you off the street before the morning rush hits.”

 

### 

 

A mix of curiosity and concern have Steve take the self-proclaimed god back to his apartment.

The god is tall but slender, with long dark hair and bright green eyes. He's dressed in outlandish leather with gold accents that suggest to Steve that he's probably not local.

Once in the apartment, Steve deposits the man on his couch and looks him over once more. “You're sure you're okay?”

“I assure you, I am undamaged.” Green eyes meet blue.

A pause. “I'm Steve. Captain Steve Rogers.” He holds out his hand.

“Loki, of Asgard.” Loki grips the hand firmly. It's warm and has calluses as a warrior would.

Steve continues his visual appraisal of his sudden guest. “What are you? You can't be human.”

“I'm not.” Loki wonders what those eyes see, if he's satisfactory. “I must admit, I'm not entirely certain what I am anymore.”

That answer surprises Steve and he sits down next to his guest. “And why are you here?”

“I'm hiding.” Loki's head turns to keep Steve in view. “There are those that would use my weakness against me. They seek even now to reclaim me.”

Steve tilts his head, to consider this. A man who can walk away from being hit by a bus is trying to hide? From what? 

“Is there some way I can help you?”

Loki startles slightly, not expecting such an offer. “I. Well, I would not mind a place to stay for a night or two until I've found my way in this realm.”

Steve agrees. “If you don't mind the couch, I don't mind company. I'm not sure if I can be much help, otherwise.”

“I should be alright, I do not wish to trouble you at all. I would not, if I had had a chance to plan my escape.”

“It's okay.” Steve smiles and, to Loki, it seems to have the warmth of pure sunlight. “I'm currently stuck at home to _adjust_ anyway. Maybe we can figure out your problem at the same time?”

“Adjust to what?” Loki perks an eyebrow, and tries to keep the conversation about his host. He doubts the mortal can do much to aid him.

“Well, believe it or not, until about a week ago I'd been frozen in a block of ice since a plane crash about 70 years ago. I'm a bit out of my time, trying to play catch up.” Steve shrugs, ears tinged red by his mild embarrassment. 

“That is beyond incredible. I am indeed fortunate to have met you, Captain Rogers.”

“Steve, please.”

“Steve.” Loki smiles.

 

### 

 

They end up spending the day together going through Steve's history files. The once dull task becomes fascinating with Loki, who the soldier quickly learns has quit the political savvy.

“Well, I was raised to be a king.” Loki shrugs, a bitter edge to his voice. His green eyes seem to flicker blue for just a moment.

Steve tries to distract from the obvious pain by pulling up a new files to look at.

The day passes quickly in this manner, choosing a file followed by a debate on ethics or motives or consequences. So involved are they that they forget completely even to eat until evening is approaching and their discussion is disrupted by the gurgling of Steve's stomach.

“Sorry.” He blushes and looks up at the clock. “Wow. Time's really gotten away. Why don't I go pick us up something to eat?”

After some Chinese take-out and a few more files, the two men separate for the night.

 

### 

Steve starts awake, gulping for air. Sweat coalesces on his naked chest. Placing trembling hands over his face, he tries to force his body to calm. Once he manages to get the trembling under control, he tosses the covers aside and rises to head to the kitchen. He moves silently so as not to wake his guest, but soon sees it's unnecessary. The lamp is on and Loki is reading.

“I'm making tea, would you care for some?”

Loki looks up from his book. “I would, please.” His eyes move quickly back to the book to avoid staring at the bare chest. Clearly the soldier is clueless as to his own attractiveness.

“Can't sleep?” Steve sets the cup in front of Loki.

“I dare not, the magic may fail.” There is the barest hint of fear in Loki's voice. “And you?”

“Nightmares. I have them almost every night. Thank God I don't require as much sleep as normal people.”

“Are you haunted by your war, soldier?”

“They all say it was 70 years ago. But.” Steve sips his tea then puts the mug on the coffee table. “To me, it was a week ago. My best friend, he, I.” Steve pauses, gathers strength. “I watched him fall to his death mere weeks ago! I watched him fall because I failed, I should have saved him! And everyone tells me it was decades ago, but he's still right there. He's right here. If I could've just reached a little further...”

The broad shoulders begin to shake as Steve hides his face in his hands. Instinctively, Loki wraps his arms around the soldier in an attempt to comfort him.

“Hey, hey, shh.” Loki pulls the blonde head under his chin and rocks the shaking form. “I do not doubt that you did all possible.”

Bitterly, Loki wonders if Thor ever cried for _him_ this way. He pushes the though aside and focuses on the man in his arms. 

“Steve, though I have known you only a day, you have done more good by me than many have done my entire life. You are a good man, do not ever doubt that. But remember also that you are allowed to make mistakes. You cannot be perfect. No one can. No matter how you try, there will always be someone who expects more.” Loki thinks of his adopted family, of never being good enough. Tears touch his eyes, as well. “You cannot allow the weight of expectation to destroy you. Not someone like you, Steven.”

Steve sniffs, wipes tears from his face and finally returns Loki's embrace. “Thank you. I- I'm sorry. Just. No one else has even asked. They all just treat me like I'm some sort of lost relic or statue.”

“You are human; fragile, flawed, and beautiful.” Loki lifts the strong chin and meets those blue eyes. “Everything you've ever known or loved has been torn from you. Many do not survive such a transition.”

He's almost tempted to tell Steve of his own self-destruct. Of the places it led. Almost.

“You are strong, Steve, and I do not speak of your flesh. You have heart.”

Steve shifts closer and Loki adjusts so he will be more comfortable. He allows the mortal to fall asleep on his shoulder and he whispers a spell against the blonde hair to prevent further nightmares.


	2. Injection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two soldiers take comfort in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The custom of soldiers sharing their bodies is an old one, I'm sort of taking liberties that Loki would practice it and figure Steve is just lonely enough to want it. 
> 
> Con/crit welcome and wanted. Please enjoy.

> You'll never notice  
>  The colour of sin  
>  Just as the storm clouds closes in  
>  It's dark
> 
> Here in the shadows  
>  I am pursued  
>  Until the ends of the earth  
>  Embraced

'The Cape of Storms' – HYDE

 

### 

 

The morning sun pierces Steve's eyelids at an unusual angle and he doesn't quite understand it until he opens them.

“Loki?” The god's name falls from his lips as he begins to unwrap himself from the other. “I'm sorry. I didn't-”

“Hush.” Loki's finger presses gently on the Captain's lips.

“But-”

“Not one word more. We are soldiers. We survive, but we may allow ourselves the occasional comfort of our fellows. Now, come, lets us make some of your coffee and continue your history lessons.”

Steve nods then pauses. “We've been all about me. Loki, what about you? You're running. What have you survived?”

Loki's smile becomes sad and he turns to Steve with eyes that have seen both sides of death. “My own demise, Captain. I have returned from the dead and I deeply regret it.”

There is nothing Steve can think to say to that. He wants to know but based on the look on Loki's face he decides not to ask, he merely nods and moves to start some coffee.

 

### 

 

They spend the day once more with the ghosts of Earth's past. Loki's interest in underdogs and rebels fascinates Steve and he finds himself paying more attention to his companion than to their subject matter. He watches the way the thin lips move when he speaks, the rare traces of smile that are sincere – these he's discovered are rare and usually tinged with sadness – and the pink tongue that often flicks between the teeth. The one time Loki catches him staring, he looks away quickly to their file and fights the blush that tries to make itself known on his cheeks.

Loki, of course, has noticed far more often then Steve has noticed him noticing. It amuses him to see the blue eye linger on his lips, or on his fingers when he flips a page. The moment of blush is beyond delicious and it makes Loki curious. 

“Steve?” They've paused to eat, consuming the remains of yesterday's take-out in now-familiar comfort of nearness, sharing containers back and forth and simply eating from them with forks. 

“Mmhmm?” The reply comes through a mouthful of noodles.

“I wish I could stay here. I have not enjoyed company so much since, well, long before you were born.”

Steve swallows. “That's not something I hear a lot anymore.” He smiles, subconsciously wipes his mouth with his hand. “Why can't you stay?”

“I-” He pauses and his eyes flicker blue for a breath. “I won't be able to hold the magic forever. They will find me. I don't think I'm strong enough to escape again.” 

“Can't we do something? Find some way to make it permanent?” Steve puts his hands on Loki's shoulders in his concern, his blue eyes meeting the green before him. “Can't I keep you safe? Loki?”

“No. I thought perhaps I could save myself, but I can't seem to locate what I was searching for here. My fate is set. But yours is not.” Loki pauses, puts a hand over Steve's heart. “You're so pure, so good. I'm jealous.”

Steve meets Loki's eyes seriously. “If there is a way, I will find it. Everyone deserves a second chance.”

Loki smiles, one of the large, sad, sarcastic ones. “Not everyone.”

“Loki.” Steve takes Loki's hands in his, squeezing them tight. “Everyone.”

The god looks at their joined hands then looks up to Steve again, even the sad smile is gone from his face. “It's too late for me.”

“I could save you. And then you can save me.”

“Captain?”

“From my ghosts.” Steve leans forward, their foreheads pressing together. “You understand.”

“I'm little more than a ghost, myself.” Loki's voice is soft as he closes the gap between them to press his lips against the Captain's.

Steve starts to pull away, but then he allows the kiss. In fact, he parts his lips to allow it to deepen. It becomes a slow exploration of mouths and tongues. When they finally stop to breathe, their lips stay in contact only just brushing.

“Loki. I-”

“Shh. Sometimes it's alright to take comfort in our fellow soldiers.” Loki's lips are soft as the press against him again and Steve has no hesitation this time. He takes eagerly, claiming the warm mouth before him as if it were his to take. Slowly as the kiss continues, Loki is leading Steve back, leaning over him and straddling his thigh. Steve can feel the hardness between Loki's legs, the way it presses against his thigh. 

“Loki.” His voice shakes, he's frightened by the closeness. But he wants it, too. He can feel the way the heat curls low in his belly, the way his fingers ache to touch and explore. To feel an end to the constant loneliness, if only for one night. “What are we doing?”

“Nothing. Everything.” Loki's hand smooths over Steve's stomach, feeling the abs beneath the shirt and Steve's shivers. 

Steve takes a deep breath and nods. “I want that more than anything.”

Loki presses another soft kiss to the soldier's lips. “Relax, I'll give you the sort of dreams that won't wake you.” He begins pressing kisses along the strong jawline and along down to the throat.

There's a gasp and Steve arches up into Loki's touch. 

“Shh.” Hands move along Steve's abdomen and begin to unbutton his shirt. Soon it is removed and the undershirt as well. Loki's tongue moves down his neck and lingers over first one then the other nipple before tracing between the well-defined abs and dipping into the belly button. 

Steve's head falls back and his eyes shut. No one's ever touched him like this before and it's just so good. It's alright, he tells himself, it's okay to accept this comfort from a friend and fellow soldier. His fingers tangle into Loki's long hair as that tongue attacks his belly button again.

“Loki, Loki.” He's trying to say more, but the name is all he can manage. He wants to ask for more, ask for Loki's clothing to come off. “Can you-?”

Loki laughs, understanding. A shrug, a shimmer, and he's nude above Steve, his hands moving to divest Steve of his pants as well. He kisses an exposed hip, his tongue trails along the line of Steve's waistband before it's all pushed away to pile on the floor.

The air feels cool against Steve cock, already half-hard. Then he feels Loki blow a stream of air over his heated flesh, feels his arousal increase as those incredible lips wrap around it. 

“Oh God!”

Loki's tongue caresses him until the first hints of precome start to dribble out. This is when he shifts positions, sliding between Steve's long, muscular legs. He uses a finger to collect the precome and rubs it down the cleft of Steve's ass, eliciting a moan from the blonde. The finger then continues, slipping carefully into Steve's anus.

Steve grunts. “I'm not sure, I've never done this.”

“It's okay. I promise.” Loki continues to massage the tight ring of muscle with his finger, He uses his magic to summon a bottle of lubricant to ease the way a little. “I'll take care of you.”

He takes Steve's cock into his mouth again as he continues. Slowly, Steve begins relaxing so the second finger can be added. Loki makes sure to tease his cock with just a bit of teeth as he sucks. The distraction works and soon even a third finger can move comfortably in and out of the tight hole.

Loki pulls back gently, one hand still stroking Steve's length. “I wish to take you, but only if you are willing. I promise to make it something you'll never forget.”

Steve shuts his eyes to think. He knows this could end so many ways and is amazed and grateful that Loki would give him the final say. The blue eyes open and focus on Loki. “Please. I want this comfort. I want it with you. Even if we never see each other again. I want it.”

Loki nods. “Turn over.” He gets Steve onto his hands and knees and kneels behind him. Lubricant is added liberally to his cock as well as more dripped over Steve's backside before he moves up and begins to ease himself into Steve's ass.

Even having been stretched, it's incredibly tight. Loki moves slowly at first to make sure it's not too much for Steve. Once he's pushed in completely, he checks to be certain his lover is fine before beginning to thrust. He changes the angle slightly each time, searching for the prostrate to enhance Steve's experience.

“What was that?” Steve gasps, hands gripping tightly to the arm of the couch.

“Prostrate. See?” Loki thrusts against it again and hears another loud gasp from in front of him. He keeps his aim there and begins thrusting in earnest.

“God, yes. Harder, Loki. I can handle it. Harder.” Loki obeys, why not? He's thrusting at about a quarter of his immense strength and Steve is not only taking it but seemingly enjoying it. He cries out loudly as Loki begins to stroke his cock in tandem with the rough thrusts.

They move together, pushing against each other to draw as much pleasure from the contact as they can. Steve is so overwhelmed by feeling that he nearly slips forward but for Loki's steadying hand at his hip. Both are breathing raggedly, edging closer to a release. Steve comes first. Between the hand on his cock and the pressure on his prostrate he gives in, giving a shout as come spills from him. It takes Loki a bit longer, but as the contracted muscles massage him and the lovely sounds below him intensify he soon finds himself thrusting through his orgasm before finally slowing to a halt.

Both men are shaking, their breathing slow and deliberate as Loki pulls Steve to him, pulls them both down to rest side by side on the couch. He slides a leg over Steve's hip and both hands around his chest. “I hope that was alright. I didn't mean to push any boundaries.”

“No. Thank you.” Steve turns so he can look at Loki. “Comfort in a fellow soldier. I never knew I needed that.”

“You're welcome. Steve.” Loki wants to say more, wants to admit that he can feel the power tugging on him, that he won't last until morning, but he can't. He simply lets the blonde nestle against him. Lets Steve sleep. He whispers another sleeping spell to help him and simply hopes that he'll forgive him in the morning.

“Good bye, Steve. Thank you for one last taste of freedom.”

Steve sleeps through the pained noise that rips through Loki when he disappears and the small aftershock that follows.


	3. Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve agrees to join the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where we start shadowing the movie for a while. I've kept dialog and action as close as possible but with more Steve's PoV. I do plan to skip some stuff because of this.

> I came by coach and horses  
> With a new battle plan  
> And all those people I love  
> I can no longer stand  
> Still I tried not to call you  
> But my heart was so small  
> So I've come back to gamble it all 

'The Valley of Doom' – Danny Michel

 

### 

 

Dreams torment Steve. Dreams of the war, dreams of the people he's lost. And now, dreams of Loki. A week passes. A week of unanswered questions and uninteresting homework. And then Nick comes. Steve is in the midst of trying to work out some frustrations in the gym, of the war, to beat the dreams out of his system. But they never go away, Not truly. Steve doesn't wanted to do it, hasn't wanted to do anything, but then Nick says the one word that can make him curious. Loki.

When he'd woken up that morning with Loki gone he'd been upset and hurt. Which quickly turned to confusion as he noticed the door was still locked, the tea cups and lamp were knocked over, and the faint smell of ozone. Magic? Hadn't Loki said something about running and magic failing? His stomach knotted as confusion became concern. What if Loki hadn't chosen to leave? Where did he go?

Steve looks over the file that had been left for him in his apartment. There's a lot there about the team that's being assembled and quite a bit of information on the Tesseract. Not much on Loki, though. A picture – and Loki does not look well in it – and a little bit of information about Asgard and his brother. The brother's file has little more. Steve frowns. He has given himself more questions instead of less. 

Most important, he wants to know what happened. What happened to the man who had comforted him that he would think nothing of killing so many people? What is he running from? What war is he fighting?

Steve agrees to the Avengers initiative. He suspects his sense of duty would have brought him to it anyway, but he's also curious and worried. He keeps looking at his picture of Loki, keeps thinking that something is wrong with how he looks, it's not just the bruised eyes or the messy hair, but something.

He reads more on the plane ride to S.H.I.E.L.D. command, trying to be polite with the Agent flying with him even after the awkward comment about watching him sleep. He understands what the man means, but it's still uncomfortable though perhaps not for the reasons he might think. Steve hates talking about the ice and his resurrection. It's a sore reminder of the life he lost. He focuses instead on the mission.

As he meets his fellow Avengers, he's polite and even friendly. They seem good people and Steve's glad. He even jokingly pays up his bet with Fury, handing him $10 in his amazement at the helicarrier and its technologies.

It's when S.H.I.E.L.D. locates Loki, when Steve sees him on the screens that he finally realizes what's different. The eyes. Loki's eyes have become pale, almost blue. He bites his tongue to keep from saying anything and merely nods when he's told it's his turn. It's the first time he'll be wearing his uniform since the ice. It's the first time he has to be Captain America.

 

###

 

Landing on the ground, Steve raises his shield to deflect the blast from Loki's staff back into him, cause the god to fall forward.

“You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing.” Steve walks forward, wondering if Loki will recognize him, and how he will react.

“The Soldier.” Loki chuckles darkly as he rises to face the Captain. He uses his own words against the Captain. “The man out of time.” 

“I'm not the one who's out of time.” Steve refuses to let it hurt.

Steve hears the quinjet pull in above him and Natasha threatens Loki over the loud speaker. Loki shoots at it, forcing it out of position and Steve reacts quickly, sending his shield straight into his armoured chest. It rebounds with a loud clank of metal on metal. He runs forward, catching the shield and delivering a hard hit to Loki's face.

It's answered with three hard slashes from the staff, the last of which knocks Steve off his feet and he rolls to regain them. He takes a deep breath and throws his shield again, only to have it knocked aside.

The Captain runs forward to try his attack on Loki again, the blows and dodges are fast and furious between the two until Loki finally pushes him down with the staff. Steve finds himself kneeling on one knee with the butt of the staff to the back of his head. A position he would've been more comfortable in a week before.

“Kneel.” Loki snarls.

“Not today!” The Captain pushes the staff aside and manages to kick Loki hard in the chest. Unfortunately, it's the last good hit he gets in during the fight. He's manhandled and even thrown before they are joined by the Iron Man, who blasts Loki with a rocket. The threat of another has Loki surrender, and his armor changes in a glimmer of gold light to the clothing he'd worn when Steve had first met him. 

Loki is arrested, and other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents stay behind to help clean up the mess in Stuttgard. As they load him on to the jet, Steve places a hand on Loki's back for just a moment and feels the other man flinch so he pulls away. He doesn't understand it. It stings more than a little. He pulls off his helmet and walks to the front of the plane to stand behind the cockpit, far enough to be away from Loki while still being able to keep an eye on him. Iron Man joins him, also removing his helmet.

“I don't like it.” Steve confides in a whisper.

“What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?”

“I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop.” Steve allows his eyes to wander back onto Loki a little longer than he probably should.

“Still, you were pretty spry, for an older fellow.” Tony gives him a glance over. “What's your thing? Pilates?”

“What?”

“It's like calisthenics.” Tony shrugs. “You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle.”

Steve decides he doesn't particularly like Stark. “Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in.”

“Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you.”

Suddenly, the sky is lit by lightening and Natasha speaks uncomfortably from the co-pilot's seat. “Where's this coming from?”

As everyone else is looking up, Steve looks at Loki and notes his discomfort. “What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?”

The eyes flicker green for half a heartbeat. “I'm not overly fond of what follows.”

There's a loud thump on the roof and they rush to pull their helmets back on, shortly followed by a change in the air pressure as Iron Man opens the hangar door.

“What are you doing?!” Steve yells at the same time as a tall blonde man lands on the door. The man uses a large hammer to hit Iron Man right into the Captain and they both land on the floor.

The stranger – Steve's pretty certain it's Thor from his readings – grabs Loki by the throat and jumps out of the jet with him.

“Now there's that guy.” Tony grumbles.

“Another Asgardian?” Natasha turns around in her seat.

Steve looks at them both. “Think the guy's a friendly?”

“Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost.” Stark is clanking forward in his suit.

Steve yells at the stubborn billionaire. “Stark, we need a plan of attack.”

“I have a plan. Attack.”

Steve releases a frustrated sigh and grabs a parachute, strapping it on.

Natasha turns back from the cockpit. “I'd sit this one out, Cap.”

“I don't see how I can.”

“These guys come from legends.” Natasha checks a dial. “They're basically Gods.”

Steve tightens the final strap. “There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that.” He grabs his shield and makes the dive after the other men.

 

###

 

As soon as he lands, he abandons the parachute and runs towards the loud metallic crashes. Steve is eager to keep the peace between Thor and Iron Man, since it will be beneficial if they can all work together in the apprehension of Loki and return of the Tesseract. 

“That's enough!” Captain America steps forward, shield securely in hand. “Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here.”

Thor speaks loudly. “I've come here to put and end to Loki's schemes!”

Steve nods. “Then prove it. Put that hammer down.”

“Uh...yep! No! Bad call!” Iron Man warns. “He loves his hammer!”

“You want me to put the hammer down?” Thor shouts as he leaps up to bring the hammer down on the Captain.

Steve kneels with his shield above his head. The hammer hits it with an immense clang that echoes throughout the forest and the shockwave knocks everything down for a solid mile around them.

As the echoes fade, They all slowly rise and Steve looks between the two combatants, speaking softly. “Are we done here?” 

Thor and Iron Man move to the jet, and Steve retrieves Loki, guiding him by his elbow. As they walk Loki leans in close and whispers. “It would have been better to let him kill me.”

Steve hides his uncertainty and the flutter of his heart behind a grim expression as they re-board the craft.


	4. Poison Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers are assembled! They discuss the captive Loki and attempt to decide what to do next. Steve discovers a lot more questions than he thought there were.

> Here you sit in your high-backed chair  
> Wonder how the view is from there  
> I wouldn't know 'cause I like to sit  
> Upon the floor, yeah upon the floor  
> If you like we could play a game  
> Let's pretend that we are the same  
> But you will have to look much closer  
> Than you do, closer than you do 

'What If' – Emilie Autumn

 

### 

 

Watching Fury question Loki is hard, but the cold poison of Loki's answers is even worse. It's like a completely different person standing in that cell. It hurts a little. He sees the man who'd helped him so much, hears his voice, yet the things he says are so very wrong. Steve makes a fist then turns off the viewscreen.

“He really grows on you, doesn't he?” Bruce smiles in spite of himself.

Steve is less impressed. He wants the Loki he met before back. He turns his eyes to Thor. “Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?”

Thor's arms are crossed, he seems disappointed. “He has an army called the Chitauri, that none of Asgard nor any world know. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract.”

“An army.” Steve is dubious. “From outer space.”

“So he's building another portal.” Bruce considers this. “That's what he needs Erik Selvig for.” 

Thor looks up quickly. “Selvig?”

“He's an astrophysicist.” Natasha explains.

“He's a friend.” The god looks sad as he ponders the implications.

Natasha's voice is soft. “Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours.”

Steve looks around at the others. “I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here.”

Bruce shakes his head. “I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him.”

“Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother.” There's a hint of thunder in Thor's deep voice.

Natasha looks at him. “He killed eighty people in two days.”

Thor backs down. “He's adopted.”

That's when Stark enters the room. Steve instinctively stiffens The billionaire starts prattling off information and data like it is nothing. Perhaps, for him, it is. He's able to follow the conversation enough to give some input, but he really isn't the science-y type. If anything, Steve's annoyed that no one else seems to be taking Loki as a threat anymore. Then again, he supposes none of them had seen him walk away from being hit by a bus. Loki is strong, there's no way he's here unless there's a plan.

More than anything Steve wishes he could speak to Loki, but he knows that not possible without every camera watching them and he certainly doesn't want anyone else knowing that he's already familiar with this enemy. He wants to know, though. Wants to know what can happen in a week to make a person so ready to destroy a world. And why had Loki's eyes become so blue? Steve knows he's missing something, but he's not sure what.

He's been so wrapped up in his thoughts, that Steve hasn't even realized that the team has dispersed from the meeting table. He sighs and gets up, he decides to look in on what the two scientists are up to so he'll feel a little less useless.

Speaking with Tony upsets him. The billionaire seems determined to tear him down and isolate him even more than Steve had already done to himself. He sighs at the continued antics. “And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark.”

“You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us?” The billionaire is clearly hinting at something. “I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables.”

This piques Steve's curiousity. “You think Fury's hiding something?”

“He is a spy. Captain, he's _the_ spy. His secrets have secrets.” Tony stops and looks at Bruce. “It's bugging him too, isn't it?”

Bruce tries to avoid the question but Steve pushes him. “A warm light for all mankind, Loki's jab at Fury about the cube.”

“I heard it.” Steve frowns, it'd been an odd comment but he hadn't made anything from it.

“Well, I think that was meant for you.” Tony offers Bruce a blueberry, and he pops some in his mouth. “Even if Barton didn't tell Loki, it was still all over the news.”

“The Stark Tower? That big ugly......,” Steve pauses, aiming for polite when Tony gives him a look. “Building in New York?”

“It's powered by a Stark Reactor, completely self sustaining energy source.”

“That building will run itself for what, a year?” Bruce is staring at another screen.

“And that's just the prototype.” There's more than a hint of pride in Tony's voice as he turns to Steve. “I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now.”

Bruce continues. “So why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project?

Tony agrees. “I mean, What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?” He pauses for another blueberry. “I should probably look into that once my decryption programme finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files.”

Steve blinks. “I'm sorry, did you say-?”

“Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide.” A silver bag is held out. “Blueberry?”

Steve glares at the bag. “Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around?”

“An intelligence organization that fears intelligence?” Eyebrows move up over the billionaire's forehead. “Historically not possible.”

“I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if don't stay focused, he'll succeed.” Steve's jaw is set and determined. “We have orders, we should follow them.”

“Following is not really my style.”

Tony's attitude annoys Steve more than it probably should. “And you're all about style, aren't you?”

“Of the people in this room, which one is a) wearing a spangly outfit, and b) not of use?” The two men are staring, toe to toe.

Bruce interrupts before it can become a fight. “Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?”

Steve turns away. “Just find the cube.”

Though frustrating, the conversation has made Steve think. Of course S.H.I.E.L.D. is hiding something. What does Loki know about it? And why is Loki feeding them crumbs? What's his real end game? Steve's starting to feel as though Loki is running two different agendas at once. He wonders which is actually the god's? His heart squeezes in his chest. Maybe his friend is still in there, somewhere.

He plans to start answering his questions by doing a little research of his own, of the physical kind. He heads towards the cargo holds.


	5. Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes some time while imprisoned to make some decisions, then starts his plan in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rare Loki PoV for this fic. I thought it might be nice to get out of Steve's head for a chapter.

> You never knew me but I did my best  
> I'm just lonely inside I guess  
> You gave me everything you really tried  
> Thanks....
> 
> If we were nothing and we're only the past  
> Then I'm just living in a dream I guess  
> A long black dream that takes me down the river to you 

'Sweet Illusions' – Ryan Adams

 

### 

 

Although it is part of the plan, Fury is wrong. Loki does not wish to be on the helicarrier. He can't stand being so close to the Captain and yet so very far away from him. It hurts. If things had been different, if he hadn't been betrayed, he could have had the mortal. The Captain would be his.

He punches the glass, it creaks but holds. 

Loki lets out a stream of angry breath. He wants. He's tasted that flesh and he wants it back. If time weren't against him, if fate weren't so set on his destruction. A growl settles quietly in his throat. Instead, he's playing a part. Being a decoy so that the mad titan can send an army through to smash the pathetic ants and win back the Tesseract. 

The bloody Tesseract.

He wants to scream. It's all useless to him, pointless. What he wants is to be seen as an equal to his adoptive brother. He wants to be seen as worthy to rule. He doesn't want a throne, he just wants to be seen as good enough to hold one. He could've been happy, so very happy, to stay a prince and an advisor. Perhaps to have fallen in love with the handsome Captain who is every bit as alone as he is.

No. That's not how things will be. And every hope, every denied dream is another piece of fuel for his burning rage. And, oh, how angry Loki is. He knows that the Tesseract is tempering that anger, forming it for Thanos's use but he really doesn't care anymore. If he cannot wield the hammer than he will be it.. He will destroy Thor. He will destroy all that stands in his way.

If only he had been loved, respected, so much would be different.

Loki shuts his eyes. He lets his mind wander, uses his power to seek out the Captain and watch him. Steve is handsome in his uniform but his blue eyes scream insecurity. The man looks lost and alone. It amazes Loki that no one else can see it. Then again he doubts anyone else is looking. He wishes he could go to the Captain, touch him. Though he knows this will just make things worse for the Captain, and Loki can't have that. He would sooner die than let the Captain end up like him. 

Die? Loki considers it. The stone touched him, but it doesn't control him. Not truly. It fills his veins but not his mind. He could tip the scale for the Captain. He could let the Captain win and be a hero once more. And Loki could once again taste the sweet embrace of oblivion. Yes. He could do that. It would be so much easier than letting himself love a man that would never have him. Who could love a slave king?

Not that the Captain should love him. He's already dead. He looks at his hands, rubs them together. They're so cold. They've always been cold, but this is different. This is the Tesseract. If he loses...

He hears the footstep and turns to the assassin with an amused smile as he's drawn from his thoughts. “There's not many people that can sneak up on me.”

“But you knew I'd come.” 

Yes, Loki knew she'd come. He had been expecting Fury and his torture first, perhaps, or maybe the Captain with some stoic questioning – goodness knows the Captain would never betray what they had shared, he was too honourable – or perhaps even his brother to throw him around a bit, but he always knew the spider would be sent last.

He is very aware of Natasha studying him so he hides all his emotions beneath a charming smile. “After whatever tortures Fury could concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate.” 

“I wanna know what you've done to Agent Barton.”

He grins. “I'd say I've expanded his mind.”

“And once you've won. Once you're king of the mountain. What happens to his mind?” She crosses her arms.

Loki finds himself actually amused. Perhaps he isn't the only one in this trap? “Is this love, Agent Romanoff?”

“Love is for children.” She tilts her head. “I owe him a debt.”

“Tell me.” Loki gestures to her before moving to the back of the cage where he sits.

“Before I worked for SHIELD, Well.” Natasha also sits in a nearby chair. “I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skillset. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call.”

“And what will you do if I vow to spare him?” Loki stares at her, tries to stare through her.

“Not let you out.”

“Ah, no. But I like this.” Loki laughs. “Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man?”

“Regime's fall everyday. I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian,” Natasha shrugs. “Or I was.”

“And what are you now?”

“It's really not that complicated. I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out.”

“Can you?” Loki's eyes harden, he feels offended by this though he can't say why. “Can you wipe out that much red? Drakoff's daughter? Sao Paulo? The hospital file? Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping,” 

Loki rises, walks towards her. “It's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer. Pathetic.” He practically spits the word. 

“You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away.” Loki slams against the glass. “You won't touch Barton! Not until I make him kill you. Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams I'll split his skull. This is my bargain, you mewling quim!” 

Natasha seems to be crying. “You're a monster.”

Loki quickly realizes she's pretending, so he allows himself to slip. He hopes she's quick enough to catch it, “Oh, no. You brought the monster.”

“So, Banner? That's your play?” 

_Good girl_ , he thinks as he furrows his brow. “What?” 

Natasha murmurs into her communicator, though Loki doesn't catch her words. Then she turns, and looks at him. He half wonders if she's seeing even more than he wants her to. “Thank you, for your cooperation.”

Loki is left alone again and gratefully. He's made his choice and knows the consequences. Making his way to the back of the cage, he sits and shuts his eyes with his head against the back wall. He now must prepare for the coming pain.

Because some things are going to be horrible.


	6. Time Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explosions of both the literal and figurative variety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That was a long intermission. But! I'm back on track to finally finish this piece. So long as the interruptions of real life mind their manners. *glares at RL*

> In your secret place  
> Staring into space  
> Leaves me feeling frozen  
> I just need to feel that what we have is real  
> And I'm the one you've chosen 

'Bulletproof' – Kerli

 

“What is Phase 2?”

Steve marches into the lab, slamming the weapon onto the table just in time to answer Stark’s question. “Phase 2 is SHIELD used the cube to make weapons. Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow for me.”

Nick turns to him, unphased. “Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract.This does not mean that we're-” At least until Tony cuts him off by bringing up the weapon’s design plans on a large screen.

“I'm sorry, Nick.” Tony raises his eyebrows. “What were you lying?”

“I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit.” Steve frowns. Part of him wants to know whether it’s Loki his friend or Loki who killed so many who wants to show him this lesson.

The conversation devolves into arguing as Natasha and Thor enter the room. There are no sides taken, no allegiances. Every (wo)man for themselves and it gets hot and messy fast. Words are spoken, words that show complete lack of respect or trust. It makes Steve sick, suddenly, that he can trust the man in the cage more than the others in this room.

Bruce is completely correct to call them a time bomb. Unfortunately none of them realize that Loki’s arrival on the ship is what started the timer.

One of the computers makes a sound to alert the scientists of the Tesseract being found, but it might as well be the sound of a trap swinging shut. An explosion follows almost simultaneously.

It’s all hands to battle stations. Somehow, Steve finds himself helping the asshole who just called him science experiment. They race outside to repair the engine that had been damaged by the initial attack.

 

###

 

“Stark, I'm here!” Steve calls over the comm as he reaches what he understands is a control station for the damaged engine. He is then accosted with a long strain of techno-babble that he translates to 'look at the panel' which he does, but it's complicated. Complicated in a way he's pretty sure someone from this time period would have trouble with.

Steve looks it over, huffs a laugh and then retorts to Tony. “It seems to run on some form of electricity.” Thankfully the billionaire appreciates the bit of humour and it helps them work together. Once the relays are in shape, Steve asks for their next move.

Naturally this leads to more technical chatter. Steve waits it out for a bit until he can get a word in, and reminds Tony. “Speak English.”

“See that red lever?” This reply is much more sensible. “It'll slow the rotors down long enough for me to get out. Stand by it, wait for my word.”

It turns out that standing by the lever is easier said than done, when there's men attacking suddenly, shooting. Steve grabs a gun and fights back. It concerns him that the enemy is here, how could the rest of team be doing? But he isn’t given much time to worry as his situation suddenly gets a lot more dangerous.

He’s hanging off the remains of a catwalk when Tony’s voice comes through the comm. “Cap, I need a lever.”

“I need a minute here!” He responds between pulling himself up and dodging bullets.

“Lever, now!” Steve finally makes it back, though he’s worried he’s too late until moments later Iron Man flies in to take down the soldiers that had been attacking.

A large sigh of relief escapes the Captain as he slumps against the metal wall.

 

###

 

Their victory, if one would call it that, was hollow at best. They’d survived but at what cost? The death of agent Coulson, despite not knowing the agent well, had hit Steve especially hard. Had Loki really done that? The bloodied cards suggested a definite ‘yes’ and it made Steve nauseous. 

After taking several minutes to swallow it, to come to terms with the fact that the man he thought he knew was little more than illusion, Steve follows Stark into what was once the containment area.

“Was he married?”

“No.” Steve is relieved when Tony looks up at him, though he can see the pain tearing at the billionaire. “There was a...cellist, I think.”  
“I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man.” And Steve means it.  
Tony makes a face. “He was an idiot.”

Steve frowns, but as he tries to dissuade Tony on it he realizes something incredibly important about Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. “He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does, but right now we gotta put that behind us and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list…” He’s trying to end this, get them back to a point where they have time to mourn and put things right but Stark interrupts.

“He made it personal.”

Steve furrows his brow. “That's not the point.”

“That is the point. That's Loki's point.” Tony is almost excited as he gets going on the thought. “He hit us all right where we live. Why? To tear us apart. He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience.”

“Right. I caught his act in Stuttgart.” Steve is still not sure where Tony is going with all this. 

“Yeah. That's just previews, this is… this is opening night. And Loki, he's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered-”

Realization hits them both at once and Stark swears, racing to get his suit and head to New York. Steve takes the longer route, picking up Natasha (and Clint, with a nod from her) on the way to steal a quinjet.

 

###

 

The two assassins take the pilots’ seats during the flight over. Steve sits alone in the hold, ignoring their quiet conversation for the noise of his own mind.

His brain is screaming at him, demanding he figure out what’s happening. How could this monster be the same man he’d given himself to? The same man he’d trusted with his virginity? He had been lonely, vulnerable, had that been all it took for Loki to take advantage of him?

Steve shuts his eye as he thinks about those two days, barely a week ago. A Loki who held him through his sleep to keep the nightmares at bay. A Loki who’d been a gentle and attentive lover. 

A Loki who’d been scared and running and asking only for a few nights’ refuge.

The soldier lifts his head, staring out the window of the cockpit. He never did find out what Loki was running from. He had disappeared - been taken? - too soon. Perhaps he’ll finally get an explanation when this is all over. His stomach churns in trepidation, and he moves to stand just behind Natasha’s chair as New York begins to loom into view before them.


	7. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's over. They've won. But what's been lost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed the ride. I have to admit, this fic gave me no small amount of trouble in trying to find the balance between existing canon and fiction/perspective.

> This is a gift, it comes with a price  
> Who is the lamb and who is the knife?  
> Midas is king and he holds me so tight  
> And turns me to gold in the sunlight

‘Rabbit Heart’ - Florence + the Machine

 

###

 

Steve sits exhausted at the table with his new teammates as they all slowly try to eat. Well, except Thor, he somehow manages to have quite the appetite and is on his fourth shawarma. The battle had been hard fought - they’d very nearly lost Tony not to mention the (thankfully small to what it could’ve been) civilian casualties and property damage - but they’d manage to win. Despite what they’d lost. He can feel his ribs slowly knitting themselves back together from where they broke in the one explosion, not to mention the myriad other cuts and bruises. Really, he should be eating to fuel their healing but he just doesn’t have the heart.

Instead Steve’s elbow rests on the table and his head on his hand. It’s been too much. The world has turned and rocked him from his footing. The 70 years in ice hadn’t changed him half so much as the past 7 days, and that ached far more than his injuries.

Somewhere in Stark’s tower, Loki has been ensconced in a small chamber, handcuffed and muzzled and surrounded by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. It sickens him, on some level, that it had to end like this but Loki is dangerous. Steve has to accept it even as he aches to try to speak with him, to learn the truth, despite his fears of being exposed.

 

###

 

After the other Avengers have all retired to borrowed rooms in the undamaged portion of Stark tower, Steve finally works up the nerve to speak to Loki. He knows he’ll be recorded, and overheard by the guards but he needs to know. It’ll eat away at him if he doesn’t.

Once he’s made it up to the room-turned-cell, Steve talks to the S.H.I.E.L.D.-loaned guards, asking for as much privacy as they can safely allow him. He wants to question the prisoner. The guards leave the room but stand by the door, leaving it open. Steve sighs but accepts it as the best he’ll get. One guard hands him a key for Loki’s muzzle. He grips it tightly in his fist then steps into the room.

Loki is sitting on the floor in the corner of the brightly lit room, knees pulled to his chest and cuffed wrists around them. He hasn’t been provided with so much as a bed or chair, just a thin mat. There’s no sign of bucket or anything for waste, so Steve assumes they must at least be allowing him proper facilities. 

The prisoner gives the approaching captain a morose look, as if asking why'd he come. Steve frowns and slowly moves closer until he’s beside Loki. He asks softly for permission to remove the muzzle and waits for Loki’s nod before he does.

"Thank you." Loki's voice is quiet and a little rough. "That thing is horrible."

Steve sits roughly on the floor in front of Loki, meeting him eye to eye. "I imagine you'll be facing much worse for your actions."

Loki turns his head but remains silent.

"You're going back to Asgard with Thor. Apparently you're a wanted man there, too."

The silence continues. Steve sighs and places a hand on Loki's arm. "I just need to know one thing. Was it real?"

That makes Loki look back at Steve, eyes watering slightly as he swallows hard. "I wish I had met you before all this. I could've been content with my lot." He licks his lips and looks down.

"What do you mean?" Steve's brow furrows.

"Nothing." Loki takes a shaky breath before resuming his silence, keeping his face forward without looking at the Captain.

"Loki..."

The god looks straight into Steve's eyes. He suddenly realizes they're green. "Loki, what's happened? Is this what you've been running from?" 

"There are greater horrors in this universe than you will ever know, Steve Rogers. My current fate is the best of the possible outcomes I faced." Those green eyes look at Steve with cautious tenderness. "I have only one regret."

Steve licks his lips, pink tinging his cheeks. "Please Loki, I just need to know why? Why did you choose this path?"

But no amount of cajoling, no threats, no pleas can convince Loki to say any more. 

In the end, Steve leaves quickly so he doesn't have to watch them put the muzzle back on. He takes with him more questions than he brought.

 

###

In the morning, they gather in Central Park to watch Thor and Loki depart for Asgard before they all head their separate ways.

Steve swallows his concern at seeing the hurt mixed into the anger of Loki's eyes, though he knows he’d made his own choice and should live with the consequences. Briefly, he recalls a night where they’d been filled with concern and desire. He shakes his head and stares at the pavement to will it away.

Thor and Loki take the two ends of the tesseract device. Even with his eyes down, Steve can see the flash of blue light that takes them. He looks up to empty space.

 

###

 

When the soldier finally makes it back to his S.H.I.E.L.D.-assigned apartment, he drops his bag with a heavy sigh. Despite it still being early afternoon, he's weary from mending bones and bruises of the previous day's battle. And from trying to solve puzzles without all the pieces.

Door shut, he flops on his bed tiredly. As one arm curls under his pillow he feels something strange, something paper? He pushes himself up and pulls it out to reveal an envelope with his name scrawled neatly across the front.

Opening it carefully, he finds a letter in the same spidery hand.

>   
> Dear Steven,
> 
> I will neither apologize nor beg forgiveness, how can I when I take these actions of my own (the word ‘free’ is scratched out) will? However, I will say that I had not expected you as opponent. If I had, I'd perhaps have not allowed our previous encounter so as to save you some confusion.
> 
> You were a boon in my last days. And should I survive my upcoming trial, know I shall always consider you fondly.
> 
> I know you have many questions, but I am afraid I shall be forced to leave them unanswered. For your own safety, and peace of mind, remember only the villain. It is too great a risk to consider me otherwise.
> 
> regards,  
> Loki  
> 

Steve slumps over the letter, unwanted tears caught unshed in his eyes. He attacks them with the back of his hand to keep them at bay. He can’t help but wonder when Loki would have found the time to write him that letter. Sometime before the attack?

As he folds the paper to place on his bedside table, a sickening thought stills him. What if Loki wasn't the demanding god, but a willing sacrifice for something bigger? Something worse?

If Loki’s the lamb, then who holds the knife?


End file.
